deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 7 of 91: Beastman14 (Ryan) v ShaolinTiger86 (Yao)
Ryan the Dreaded, the psychotic pirate Attacking Yao Long, the monk out for revenge. Prologue "The red cloaks can kick people in and out, but the yellow-trimmed ones can, too." Lloyd whispers, "They seem to be kinda like bouncers for that particular area." "And I think I can see how they recognize each other," Markus whispers back, "See how they gain little icons on their chest when they enter this area?" "Looks like they have a manatee fetish," Ryan whispers. "Though what's the purpose of that room?" Lloyd asks, "It doesn't seem to serve as anything I can recognize." "Perhaps it functions like a pub or something - they just relax and talk there," Markus says. "It's a shoddy pub then. No rum," says Ryan. "Anyway, I'm up. And I think they know we're here." The three quietly exit. Lloyd closes the wall behind him. Inquisitive as ever, I see. Lloyd goes pale. Attacker General Weapons: Close: Cutlass Pole-arm: Boarding Pike Ranged: English Standard Issue Crossbow w/flaming arrows Off-Hand: Throwing Knife Armor: Steel Thin Chest Plate Single Combat assumed possible. Army Tactics: For attacking, Ryan often uses a charge-forward with reckless disregard for life strategy for battles, with a mental warfare of slaughtering innocents strategy for sieges, then throwing corpses over the wall. Attacking Troops: 5,000 men 10 siege cannons loaded with grapeshot and the required amounts of people to run them. (30 men) 2,000 Pirates. Weapons: Close: Cutlass Far: Crossbow 1,500 Horseman. Weapons: Close: Boarding Pike Ranged: Crossbow 1,470 Skirmishers/Mercernaries Weapons: Close: Tomahawks Ranged: Grappling Hooks (to get over the walls) Defender General Weapons: Main hand- Dao Off hand- Hook Sword Polearm- Spear Ranged- Flying Guillotine Army All have stolen armor from Ming soldiers as well as Mongol warriors Defense 2,000 800 officers with flaming arrows 400 officers with repeating crossbows 400 officers with spears 400 officers with war hammers X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory and Tie conditions Attacker *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat Defender *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat Tie *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. *Voting will be as follows: **Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences count as a full vote. **Votes with one sentence do not count. **All other votes count as a half vote. **Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point. **Simply stating overwhelming numbers is not a reason *All generals have a General's Kit, which includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Ryan the Dreaded paced in his tent, trying to piece together an attack plan. His men were in position, and he just needed to get the canons up and running. The defenders of the fort hadn’t harassed him as much – they’ll learn how he dealt with overzealous authorities! They took away his… his… He couldn’t remember what it was. Just that it was something important to him. “Cap’n,” his first mate, Marc Barón Angulo, said, running up to him, “I have a report.” “Okay, Marc, what is it?” “Well, cap’n, they don’t seem to be prepared to repel anyone. Or anything. One of the men threw a grappling hook all the way up the top, and this one bloke just stood there holing a flaming arrow. He didn’t even have a bow,” he said, and nearly burst out laughing. Ryan smiled. “This will be fun.” “Though they seem to have someone with this very odd weapon. They dropped it down from the top, and it covered one man’s head. When they yanked it up, there was no more head.” Ryan smiled again, looking slightly more sinister. “I want that.” Inside the fort, Yao Long is trying to decide whether the attack was good or bad. He was horribly undersupplied – he didn’t even have proper weapons for his men. The most he could do was use his Flying Guillotine to pick them off, but there were thousands of them and he was only one man. There was only one thing to do. “Cap’n!” Marc called, grinning from ear to ear, “Boy do I have news for you!” “What is it?” “The enemy general just turned himself in! We’ve put him in the torture tent.” Ryan smiled, knowing his night would be fun. Yao Long’s screams echoed throughout the night. When they fall silent, a flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. End of Siege Statistics: *Total Time: 0 Months, 1 Day, 4 Hours. *Total Losses: 1 **Ryan: 1 **Yao: 0 Other notes: I’m really glad I’m getting several of the shitty entries v the other shitty entries out of the way early. Ryan is interesting to write, but his forces are so incredibly underequipped, and Yao is both underequipped and boring. Sorry for the short length; I’mmah make it up to you in the next two battles – they both feature strong contenders. Category:Blog posts